A 'Cool' Adventure
by Kratos Pwns
Summary: With no recolection of her day, a teenage ferret girl joins up with the Sonic team in search of a cloaked fox who may just have the answers she's looking for. But there is more to this fox than anyone knows. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: okay, welcome to my newest story. This is a story that I have been putting a lot of thought into so bear with me on this. Another thing, this story may contain content that may seem to be mature but only mildly so I will give it a T rating.**

**Also, I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other of Sega's characters, I only own this story and my OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue: The fox with the cloak<em>

It was the dead of night in a large city riddled with skyscrapers. Lights all around the urban landscape from late open nightclubs and cars that still burrowed in the streets even as it is late at night. This was the city of Mobotropolis: the capital city of the planet of Mobius, home of the legendary hero Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, arch enemy of the villainous Dr. Eggman, and Protector of Mobius. Mobius was a planet of peace and prosperity; its inhabitants, the Mobians, were a race of anthropomorphic animals that live their lives in a surprisingly similar way that humans do.

However, within all peaceful places, there are some cases that are the exact opposite. People who make other lives terrible just for their own amusement; Dr. Eggman was one, but there are other people on this world who act just as savagely but in a different manner. **(AN: Do not make me go into detail about the kinds of Mobians I'm referring to but you may already have a good idea already of what I mean.)**

Right now in a secluded part of Mobotropolis, in the lawless part of the city filled with back alleys, run-down two story apartment buildings, abandoned houses, street lights that hardly worked, failing shops, warehouses that are no longer in use, and hostile people in the few places where people could be found. This part was above all the very definition of a bad neighborhood, the kind of place parents don't want their children to grow up in.

At this very moment in time, a very beat up pick-up truck was pulling up to one of the very bad houses in the area, a standard one story house made mostly of wood with scrap metal and such laying out on the front yard. Pulling up in the driveway was a male Mobian dog in his forties' wearing brown boots, a white A-shirt, and blue jeans. The dog closed the door to his truck and walked to the back of his truck and slumped what was in the back on his shoulder. However it was not an 'it' at all, correct terms would be a 'she'. She was a Mobian Ferret with light brown fur in her mid-teens wearing black sneakers, jean shorts, a white t-shirt, a very scruffy bag around her head, and rope that tied her hands behind her back. She was unconscious at the moment so she could not comprehend her current situation.

The dog continued to walk with the ferret over his shoulder to the door of the house where he inserted the key to gain entrance to the lower class establishment.

Over in the distance just a few blocks down on top of one of the abandoned warehouses stood a tall figure probably in his early thirties holding a pair of binoculars to his eyes. The figure was a male arctic fox wearing a black cloak covering a hood covering the top part of his face, a big bushy white tail, brown homemade snow boots and gloves that would seem very strange considering it was a warm spring night, ice blue eyes that gave off an icy stare with a scar across the left one, bulky wrist bands that were colored a silver color, a small diamond that seemed to hang around the wearers neck by a small black string, and a stoic expression on his face showing he was not the joking type.

The fox, looking into his binoculars, he had seen the dog in his pick-up truck carrying the teenage ferret girl. Tossing his binoculars aside, the hooded fox proceeded to take his foot of the warehouse then the other which resulted in a fall equivalent to a five-story building. The fox landed on the street cracking the pavement which he landed on but was rendered completely unharmed. He looked around at his surroundings for a few seconds before he started sprinting in the direction of the house where the dog and ferret were. The sprint was not as fast as Sonic of course but it was a very considerable sprint, the speed of an Olympic runner. Coming up towards the arctic fox was an iron gate that separated one block from another. This did not stop the cloaked figure however; he continued to sprint forward until he brought his arms up and then down again. Suddenly from out of nowhere, a giant pillar of ice was summoned underneath the fox launching him from an angle sending him high in the air in a crouching position. The figure flew high enough to clear the gate. He landed on the other side in a body roll as he continued to sprint towards the location of the dog and ferret.

Speaking of which, the middle aged dog had placed the ferret in one of the bedrooms of the low class house. Right now, he was in the kitchen taking out a large bottle of whiskey from the cupboard. The kitchen had very poor lighting as there was only one light bulb in the ceiling that flickered from time to time. The dog poured an amount of the alcohol into a small shot glass.

From behind him was a small air vent; which he had failed to notice that a frosty mist had poured out of the vent and into the living room.

As the dog took a sip out of his shot glass, he began to realize it had become very cold. A few minutes ago it was nice and warm but now it felt like a cold winter night. Placing the glass and bottle on the table, the dog walked of in the living room, being right next to the kitchen, and took a look at the thermostat. It read 50 decrees ferinheight. This was very shocking but not as shocking for what was about to come from behind.

"Flint Cenna…" came an unfamiliar voice from behind.

The dog, whose name is apparently Flint Cenna, gasped loudly and quickly turned around to the arctic fox wearing the full body cloak standing in the corner.

In a quick attempt, Flint tried to punch the fox in the face but said fox expertly stepped to the side and struck a blow into Flint's abdomen, leaving the dog to clutch his side in pain. Before he could retaliate the hooded fox grabbed both of Flint's arms and threw him back in the kitchen where he landed roughly on a chair breaking it into pieces. The fox slowly advanced on Flint as he groaned in pain, but he wasn't done yet. He picked up a leg of the chair that broke and got back up in a desperate attempt to whack the fox with it. However, as he swung the object above his head the hooded figure lifted his gloved fist in front of the chair piece as it slammed on the fox's fist dead on, breaking into many tiny splinters. What was very shocking was that the fox was not fazed whatsoever from the attack, as if had never happened. He then proceeded to knee Flint in the stomach, then added insult to injury by punching him in the face. Flint flew back to the wall as he slumped down in a sitting position; he was then stuck in his position as the Fox had fired beams out of his hands onto Flint's hands and feet, freezing them in place.

Flint looked up at the fox fearfully into his icy blue eyes, "Who… Who are you?" he said stammering.

The fox walked up to him and answered, "My name is Jeff Corral," talking in a voice that sounded emotionless.

Flint was pretty much panting out of fear right now, "What do you want from me? I haven't done anything."

Jeff began to pace around the kitchen with his hands behind his back, "Don't try to lie. We both know that isn't true," Flint looked at him questioningly, "Your name is Flint Cenna, responsible for the rapes and murders of seven different teenage girls across Mobius. You had kidnapped Miss Jennifer Loust, a sixteen year old ferret whom I assume is in another room. You were planning on doing your way with Miss Loust and then done away with her like the rest of your victims."

Flint was completely taken back; Jeff had completely figured him out.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here aren't you?" Jeff stopped pacing and looked Flint in the eye, "because people like you not only ruin the lives of your victims, you ruin the lives of those they know. Their family most cope with the fact that they will never see the other member's face or hear their voice again. Their friends are sad because they lost someone they had connected with." Jeff then slammed his foot into Flint's stomach, taking the wind out of the dog, "all because some bastard decided to have a little fun," he then punched Flint in the jaw, knocking out a few of his teeth, "And let me tell you right now," Jeff took a few steps back, "if I get any hint that you kidnap another young women or try to assassinate me after this discussion, I will show no restraint," Jeff formed a Scimitar sword made entirely of ice in his hand and pointed it in Flints face, "I will find wherever you are hiding and I will kill you…"

Flint was at this point shaking with complete fear; Jeff not once broke the steady and emotionless tone in voice during his entire speech.

Jeff then threw his ice Scimitar on the floor and let it dissipate into nothingness, "It's time I take my leave."

Jeff proceeded to make his way to the bedroom where the ferret named Jennifer would most likely be. His assumption was correct as he saw the teenage girl, who was still unconscious, with her arms and legs chained around the bed to form an X. Her clothing was still on however so he wasn't too late thankfully. He then fired an ice beam at the chain around her left leg freezing it; then he did a karate chop on the base of the chain breaking it into pieces. He proceeded to do the same to the others until she was completely free. Jeff then removed the cloth bag of her head revealing a look of innocence on her face.

Without any more thought he slumped her on his shoulder, he then began to deteriorate himself into a cloud of frosty mist, along with Jennifer, and flew into another air vent finding his way out.

At this point in time the bonds that held Flint to the wall had dissipated. He was still scared out of his mind of what just transpired but he then noticed that the temperature in the house was normal again. Making his way to the thermostat he saw the temperature had risen to 75 decrees ferinheight.

* * *

><p>In one of the more friendly places in Mobotropplis was a much nicer and cleaner neighborhood than the one this story last took off from, filled with houses that had a peaceful vibe to them.<p>

In one house, however, this was not the case, in this one house was an elderly ferret women in her sixties. The woman was known to the neighborhood as Brenda Loust, owner of a local bakery just a few blocks down. To say that Brenda was worried sick right now would be an understatement; her granddaughter Jennifer had left to get milk in the morning and hadn't come back and it was the middle of the night right now. Brenda couldn't sleep, how could she? Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a sudden change in temperature from warm to cold. She began to shiver for a few minutes until the temperature suddenly changed back to warm.

Brenda sat up from her chair and went to check the thermostat when she passed a certain room and peered inside the already open door when she noticed something. The room she was looking in was in fact Jennifer's bedroom but laying on top the bed next to the window was Jennifer!

Brenda beamed like a sunrise when she saw her granddaughter but she looked unconscious. Jennifer began to squirm as she at last awoke from her helpless state. Brenda went over to Jennifer and helped her sit up straight.

Jennifer rubbed her head as she winced in pain, "What happened?"

Brenda rubbed her granddaughter's head affectionately, "you left to get milk this morning but never came back," Jennifer's head continued to throb, "Let me go get you some water," Brenda said sweetly as she left the room.

As Brenda was preparing the water, Jennifer peered out her window to see a figure in the street. The only thing she could make out was that the figure was wearing a black cloak before he sprinted down the street and out of sight.

At that point in time Brenda had returned with the glass of water for Jennifer which she thanked her grandmother for. As she drank her water, one thought was going on in her head.

"_Who was that Guy?"_

* * *

><p><strong>An: So what do you think? Reviews will be welcome, of course. If there's anything I should improve or if you want to give me a friendly opinion, go ahead. Don't worry; the actual characters of the franchise will appear in later chapters so something to look forward to, peace off.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay heres the second chapter. By the way, if any of you were confused as of Jeffs interference of Flint's plans or even how he got his powers; thats good, makes it better when i fully reveal his backstory to you guys. Anyway I do not own the Sonic franchise in any way possible, it all belongs to SEGA, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Two kids, past and present<em>

In the grassy meadows of Green Hill Zone were two young children frolicking in the grassy plains. One was a yellow-orange fox cub with twin tails, a white muzzle, white gloves, sneakers that were colored white with a red strip, and sky blue eyes. The other was a young girl with light brown skin wearing a green dress with a petal like skirt, white leggings, green slippers, an amulet with a large red stone, ocean blue eyes, and leaf like hair with two peculiar rose-buds sticking out the sides of her head. These children were known to others as Tails and Cosmo. Tails was Sonic the Hedgehog's best friend who was close to him as a brother, a brilliant mind and skilled mechanic. Cosmo was a plant like creature from a different world who lost her family to the vile Metarex. The Metarex were a group of robots who had tried to use the energy of the Chaos Emeralds to destroy the universe; but it wasn't until Cosmo had fused herself to the Metarex planet leaving it vulnerable for Tails to destroy it with the Sonic Power Cannon. Unfortunately in doing so Tails had killed both the Metarex leader, Dark Oak, and Cosmo at the same time. Tails had grown to have a great fondness for the plant creature and had been left to drown in his own tears. It wasn't until six months after Cosmo's death that the seed that Sonic gave Tails had regenerated back into Cosmo herself. Tails had been living with Cosmo for the past year as the two of them had grown much closer than they did before. Right now Tails was chasing Cosmo through the fields of Green Hill Zone as they laughed happily with each other running through the fields. Cosmo had been able to hold her speed against Tails as she ran off; deciding he had had enough, Tails twisted his namesakes and took off into the air at much greater speeds. He had gained enough momentum to reach out to Cosmo; however he had gained too much speed and ended up ramming into her from behind. The two lovebirds toppled over each other as they rolled across the grassy plains, laughing all the way. The end result was Tails laying on top of Cosmo nearing the edge of the plains into the forest area. Tails rolled off of Cosmo and laid on the plains with her as they were lost in each other's eyes smiling.

After a minute or two Tails decided to break the silence, "Oh Cosmo, I love spending time with you," he spoke truthfully.

"Oh Tails…" Cosmo said dreamily, "You're just the sweetest thing in the world."

Tails turned red in the face at her remark but quickly composed himself and continued to look into his girlfriend's gorgeous eyes. "Cosmo," he began, "I'm so glad you're here with me. When you died, I could hardly go on. During those months I was wishing for you to come back so we could live together. The past year has been the best in my life and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I just…"

He was interrupted when Cosmo put a finger to his lips and shushed him, "Stop talking and just kiss me already."

Tails did as he was told and pressed his lips onto hers as they were put into a warm and loving kiss. They then embraced as they continued to share this loving and tender moment. After about a minute they allowed themselves to breathe again by breaking the kiss but continued to hug one another.

"I love you…" they both said in unison.

They continued to share their embrace on the grassy plains of Green Hill Zone in blissful happiness. The two of them had never been more happy or in love in their entire lives. They would be able to share more moments like these for the rest of their lives.

Out on the edge of the forest area near the grass fields was a lone figure sitting on a tree branch. The figure was shrouded in the shadows so he was difficult to see from afar. The figure was an arctic fox wearing a hooded black cloak, the same who had recently saved Miss Jennifer Loust from a rapist dog. However, Jennifer was unconscious at the time so she couldn't understand what had happened that day. Right now the fox known as Jeff Corral was watching the two lovesick children embracing each other in the grass plains. It had always amazed him how well children could see the goodness in everything as if there was nothing bad in the world. All children seemed to be like that, except for a few who would spend their early lives in misery. There was one person from long ago who was like that.

_Flashback_

_It was a small village situated in the northern borders of Mobius. A small village brimming with small huts, family owned businesses, market places; it was the kind of Small neighborhood where everybody would at least know each other's names. Right now in one of the playgrounds in the small town were Small children fiddling on the many jungle gyms, slide, swings and other assorted features in the area. At this particular point in time there was an eight year old arctic fox with green eyes, blue sneakers, and gray gloves. The young boy was tossing a baseball at a brick wall back and forth in boredom, his best friend, Jonny, was out on vacation with his parents and wouldn't be back for two weeks. Jonny and the young fox were pretty much inseparable and it was hard for both of them to parts ways for a bit. As he continued his little game one misfire caused the ball to roll away from the arctic fox's reach. He got up to walk over to it and pick it up when something caught his eye, it was a young brown colored fox about his age wearing a blue, knee height dress with ballet slippers of the same color. She was sitting against the wall with a very sad look on her face._

_The arctic fox walked up to her and asked, "What's wrong? You look sad."_

_The brown fox looked up at him with her chocolate colored eyes, "My family just moved here today. I had to say goodbye to every one of my friends in my old town. It's also because there were a group of kids in the playground who were very mean to me for no reason. I feel like I don't belong here and no one will play with, I'm so lonely here," she then began to well up a bit on the verge of tears._

_The boy fox became sympathetic and stood on his knees in front of her and placed his arms on her shoulders, "Don't be sad, I'm sure you'll get used to this place eventually. And don't let a bunch of bullies get to you, my mom says all bullies are a bunch of scared kids who pick on others because their afraid of the real world._

_The girl fox looked at the boy fox and smiled, "Thank you, I think I feel better now. My name is Kelly Hacket, what's yours?" Kelly asked politely._

"_My name is Jeff Corral."_

"_So, Jeff, do you want to play tag?"_

"_Okay Kelly, so who should go fri-ooooffff."_

_Kelly had pushed Jeff on to the ground as she got up, "TAG! You're it!" she yelled as she ran off laughing. Jeff got back on his and ran after her, laughing as well. _

_End flashback_

Jeff had pondered on this memory for a while now as the two young lovebirds (or in better terminology. fox and plant) continued to hold one another, completely oblivious to the cloaked fox that had now deteriorated himself into a frosty mist blowing away in the wind, leaving behind a trail of frost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a short and fluffy chapter but hey, no ones perrfect, right? Anyway, I would appreciate any reviews or any critique you might have.<strong>

**~Peace off**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. A little note here, a part of this chapter was inspired by a mission in the epic game, 'The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. If you play the game, you may recognize which mission this chapter was inspired from. Anyway, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog in any way possible, everything except my OC's belong to SEGA.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Introductions and 'Which' hunting<em>

We now move the story over to a female pink hedgehog walking on the sidewalks of Mobotropolis with a paper bag full of groceries in her arms. This hedgehog was known as Amy Rose, the self-proclaimed girlfriend of the famous Sonic the Hedgehog, her stubbornness along with the big hammer of death that she swings around has gotten on the nerves of many of her friends; however she really does care about the "Handsome Hero", as she would call him, and has a pure heart of intentions. Right now she was walking home from her shopping trip, picking up the necessities; while at the same time a female ferret was walking along the corner of the sidewalk opposite of Amy. The Ferret, whose name was Jennifer, was pondering on something; a few days ago she went out to get milk for her grandmother when all of a sudden something hit her in the back of the head. The next she remembered was that she was asleep in her bed with her grandmother tending to her. However she did catch a glimpse of an arctic fox wearing a full body black cloak sprint off in the distance. As she pondered on the mysterious fox, she had failed to notice what she was doing. Amy and Jennifer then collided with each other at the corner of the sidewalk in a comical manner. Both of them were sent falling on their backs as Amy's groceries were spilled on the sidewalk, ruined. There was another fact about Amy that was inadvertently left out; she tends to get pissed off REALLY easily. She looked down at her groceries and then at Jennifer. Jennifer looked at Amy with a very fearful expression on her face; you could tell by the look on Amy's face that she was not happy right now.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Amy practically yelled as Jennifer began to plead.

"I'm sorry I didn't know where I was…" Jennifer defended but was cut off by Amy.

"Now I have to go back to the store and buy all that stuff all over again, and it's all your fault!" Amy then pulled out from nowhere her infamous piko-piko hammer** (A/N: or as I like to call it, her big hammer of death) **

Amy lifted the mallet over her head preparing to knock some sense into the frightened Ferret until she was stopped by a familiar voice from behind.

"Amy, please don't hurt her." said the voice from behind. Amy turned her head and saw her good friend, Cream the Rabbit holding a paper back also filled with groceries with her Chao friend, whose name for some odd reason is Cheese, floating next to her. The two of them were helping Amy with her shopping but Amy was treading along fast and Cream was walking with the bag slowly so the poor bunny had to desperately catch up to her friend. Cream had at last caught up with her and had stopped her from pounding an innocent person

"Cream, where were you?" Amy asked.

"You went faster than me about two blocks back and I had to catch up with you, which is really hard because I have to hold this big bag."

"Chao," Cheese said in agreement.

"Why are you threatening to hurt that person Miss Rose?" She asked innocently, placing the big bag on the ground much to her relief.

Amy looked down at her cute friend, "She made me drop my groceries." Amy defended.

"So," Cream said, "It doesn't mean you should whack her with your scary hammer. If I made you drop your groceries, would you whack me?" She held a serious look on her face.

"Well no..." Amy started.

"Well then you shouldn't be hurting people if they made you mad, it makes you seem very mean Amy."

Amy realized Cream was right and shouldn't hurt someone just because they made her mad. She made her hammer disappear behind her back and helped the ferret girl get back up on her feet. "Sorry about threatening you, it's an old habit I have." Amy said while Jennifer dusted herself off.

"It's nothing really, I was thinking about something and I must've not known where I was going. I'm Jennifer Loust by the way." Introduced Jennifer.

"My name is Amy Rose"

"I'm Cream and this is Cheese," she motioned toward Cheese who nodded in response.

"What were you thinking about Jennifer?" asked Amy, still saddened that her groceries were useless now.

Jennifer looked at the ground in thought, "Well, a few days ago I was getting milk because my grandmother was all out. I took a shortcut through the alleyways when something hit me in the back of the head. The next thing I knew it was night time and I was back in my bed with a splitting headache. When my grandmother was getting me water, I saw a tall fox wearing a black cloak running past the streets. I was wondering about that fox when I bumped into you Amy." The rabbit, hedgehog, and chao were listening to the story that was told with confused expressions on their faces.

'A tall fox wearing a black cloak' Amy thought, it seemed familiar to her, familiar to an urban legend she heard about once but she shouldn't jump to any conclusions.

"Have you ever thought about looking for him?" Cream asked.

"Maybe," Jennifer answered, "but I don't know where to start, and he could be anywhere by now."

Jennifer wouldn't be finding the cloaked fox in Mobotropolis that was for sure.

* * *

><p>Nighttime had fallen upon the small village of Knothole as its inhabitants began to fall asleep. Sanctioned within the village was the Knothole orphanage, a place that never held any children up for adoption because it was assumed that the children were so happy there that they never wanted to leave. However, this is the exact opposite of the situation. The Matron of the orphanage was a well-known person in Knothole, Rena the Mouse. Rena was a very elderly mouse who was thought to be very kind, caring, and loving to children; this was not the case as she was the most selfish, cruel, despicable person in all of Knothole. She doesn't allow any of the children to be adopted because she strongly believes that all children are nuisances that shouldn't even exist. She would hardly feed any of the orphans and make them constantly do chores around the orphanage, going through great lengths to find even the tiniest flaw so she could yell at them. Any child who was unwise enough to speak out against her or even be caught with a smile, she would shackle them in the basement and whip them. Yes, she was ungodly cruel to the orphans, she wouldn't hesitate to kill a child if she had the chance.<p>

Right now she was in her office counting the piles of money she received from the town's mayor for having such a fine establishment for children, as far as he knew, the mayor had not been in the orphanage so he did not know the terrible things she dose to children. As she was counting the money the temperature suddenly became cold. She started to shiver as she got up from her seat to look at the thermostat when her sensitive ears picked up an unfamiliar presence. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure wearing a full-body cloak with a hood over his head.

"What are you doing here!" Rena demanded. The figure didn't answer, "Get out of here or I'll call the cops!" she motioned toward the phone on her desk as a spike of ice embedded itself into the device, rendering it useless. Rena was livid until she saw the hooded figure with his gloved palm held up in front of the once phone.

Rena was shaking now, "The legends… they're true." She took a few steps back until the figure rushed Rena and grabbed her by the neck with his icy fingers and lifted her up.

"Rena the Mouse," he started in an emotionless tone, "he need to have a little discussion." He then deteriorated himself into a misty frost with Rena still in tow as they exited through an air vent.

* * *

><p>There was a cloaked arctic fox sitting on a branch of a very tall tree looking at the full moon as it lit up the night sky along with the millions of stars that paraded the sky,"Quite a beautiful sight, isn't it?" he asked an elderly mouse whose feet were held in an upside-down position by strong ice braces that stuck to the tree branch sturdily. Two more noticeable features were that the mouse's body was bonded by chains made purely of ice that seemed to be very sturdy and unbreakable. Her mouth seemed to be frozen by an ice bond she couldn't call for help. She was shaking furiously with an extremely fearful expression on her wrinkled face. The fox continued to speak, "I'm sure any child would like to watch such sights, whether they like to watch it with friends or perhaps… parents." He then looked at the incarcerated mouse below him, "You know, if I was an orphan I sure would want some parents, wouldn't you agree?" you could tell by the heavy breathing of the mouse's nose meant she was petrified with fear as the fox continued, "if I was denied a great thing such as a family I would have no reason to live, but where on Mobius would there ever be children in such a state. Oh yes, your orphanage," Rena was now wide-eyed, the fox then stood up as he paced across the branch back and forth still glaring at the elderly mouse "You abuse those children, stole from them their happiness, and their hope. Within that village in that building is something precious and valuable to the world and you exploited it, used it, made it slave away for your own personal gain," he stopped pacing but continued to look at Rena, "With all the wealth that you swindled from the mayor you must have enough money to retire, besides I'm sure at your old age you must want to get away from all the pressures of a work life. The orphanage would be in good hands, don't you worry, it would be under the guard of your assistant, Miss Isabella Eichler. I hear she's very kind to the children and surely would have them adopted to the many parents who want to have a child." Rena stared at him as if he was crazy, "This looks like a long fall," looking at the ground which was at least three stories high to them, "and I might consider loosening those bonds on your feet. The fall seems as though it would kill you considering the height and your age it would be fatal." Rena looked down at the ground below her and began to feel nauseous, "Also, if you give any hint on this little discussion, or if an assassin attempts to take my life with your name on the contract, someone's going to have a little and extremely painful accident," the fox had a look of seriousness in his icy blue eyes, he then stood on one knee looking into Rena's fear-filled eyes, "So, when I drop you off back at the orphanage, you're going to announce to your assistant that you're retiring and are leaving the orphanage in her hands, then you'll buy an estate in the countryside and never set foot in Knothole again. Understood?" Rena nodded very fearfully, it was clear that she would oblige to everything the fox told her to do, "Very good." He said as he released her from her binds and deteriorated himself with Rena again as they blew away with the wind on the way back to Knothole.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so did you guess which mission it was, if you did you played through the Dark Brotherhood quest line. Anyway, reviews are welcome, updates coming when I finish them.**

**~Peace off**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next installment of this story. Also I would like to thank Silverwind12 for his review on this story. So without further adue I give you the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own in this story is the plot and my OCs, everything else belongs to Sega.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter three: Stealing from Thieves <em>

It was a beautiful day in the land of Mobius as birds chirped and wind gently blowing by. It was a clear day as the sun shinned brightly on the grassy horizon. High in the sky was a female Mobian bat holding on to a rope wrapped around a large glowing green emerald. The Bat was Rouge, an international jewel thief. She had spent the last few years of her life attempting to steal the master emerald from Knuckles, its guardian, and it looked like she had finally succeeded. She had one of her informants work up a special sleeping gas that knocks out an opponent for about an hour. She used it on Knuckles and it had worked like a charm. The guardian had fallen right to sleep immediately after and was incapable of stopping her from tying the master emerald up from a rope and haul away with it. As she flew across the sky she was having mixed feelings right now; she was overjoyed she finally got away with the milestone of her career but she had a lot of fun annoying the Hell out of Knuckles it almost became a hobby of hers. She wasn't exactly happy that that would end and she had even had grown quite fond of the guardian but business is business.

Rouge touch-downed near her secret hideout situated in the forest and let the emerald sit to the side for a bit as she put the key in the lock. As she did she had the strangest felling that someone was near. Rouge turned to her left and saw nothing so she shrugged it off. As she continued to open her door she was completely certain someone was behind her due to her sensitive bat ears. She quickly turned around and saw an arctic fox that was about 4 feet tall wearing a black hooded cloak.

Quick to respond, Rouge threw a punch at the fox but he just raised his gloved fist to block her punch, the silver bracelets he wore seemed to vibrate from the impact but he remained completely unfazed by the blow. Before Rouge could comprehend on the situation the fox drew fist free fist into an uppercut that sent Rouge on top of the roof of her safe house. She groaned in pain but she quickly composed herself and sent a flying kick to the hooded fox. However, without even moving his feet, he slid from his spot instantly as if he was sliding on ice, which he was apparently. Rouge didn't see this coming and met only air with her kick. She landed gracefully on the ground but was going anywhere anytime soon as she was swept off her feet when a sudden force pushed her into a tree with her hand stuck to it somehow. Looking further Rouge discovered her hand was frozen to the tree. Before she could break free however the rest of her limbs were hit by a strange beam as they became frozen as well. She tried to break free but it was futile. She noted the fox was now walking toward the master emerald from which he had removed the rope that was around it.

Rouge was getting furious now that she had seemingly lost her treasure, "Don't you dare go near that emerald, its mine!"

"No," he turned to her with his icy blue eyes staring daggers at her, "You have no ownership, no claim, no business with this ancient artifact whatsoever. Stealing a mystical object that holds the very balance of life on this world to satisfy your greed? I expect better, even from a thief."

Rouge seemed unimpressed, "Pfft, you just want to make off the emerald and the rest of my treasure." She accused.

The fox just sighed from which you could be able to see his breath, "What would I want with such useless trinkets?" he walked up to her and reached in her pocket pulling out a few small jewels she stole from someone else.

"Hey give those back!" Rouge demanded

"You fail to understand the danger of materialistic possessions. Your greed will catch up to you eventually and when it does, even these petty objects will not satisfy." He then proceeded to crush the jewels in his hand rendering them into nothing more than dust blowing away in the wind.

Rouge was getting extremely angry now, "Petty objects huh?" she started, "I see a pretty nice diamond on that necklace," she had noticed that the fox had a string around his neck with a small blue diamond hanging from the end but the hood over his head made it somewhat difficult to see. "If you really hated jewels you wouldn't be wearing that necklace now would you?"

The arctic fox just grabbed the sides of his hood which shrouded most of his face and let it fall to the back. Rouge was absolutely dumbstruck at what she. The string that was around his neck wasn't even hung from there; rather it gave the appearance that it was sown into his neck. One part of the string goes into the fur and flesh and comes out a few centimeters after. Rouge couldn't stop staring at this strange spectacle until the fox pulled the hood over his head again concealing his strange deformity.

The fox walked over to the master emerald and placed his hand on it, "But wait," said Rouge who continued to struggle out her bonds, "How could you have known about this?" she was clearly puzzled as how she had just recently stole the master emerald but he had known she did it as if he knew everything.

He just turned his head to her and simply said, "I have my methods…"

Rouge was not about to let this fox get away with her career milestone, " You think you can just take that emerald from me? You got another thing coming!" She mustered up enough strength to break her arms free. She reached into the pouch that was strapped to her waist containing the sleeping gas she used to knock out knuckles in a desperate attempt to put him out. She threw an amount of the purple colored substance at the cloaked fox but he had already deteriorated himself into a frosty mist taking the master emerald with him. Rouge was in such a state of anger her face had become red in color. Rouge punched a tree out of frustration, she finally had the large gem but some guy with a black hood had ruined it for her and she couldn't use the sleeping gas on knuckles again because he would be all the wiser about it.

"Thinks he can just take what's mine does he? I'll show him." She swore under her breath. Little did she know that her desire for revenge would bring great catastrophe to others.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Amy, CreamCheese and Jennifer were walking along the sidewalk towards Tails' house. They were heading in that direction to see if Tails and maybe Cosmo could help them in the search for the mysterious hooded fox.

"So, where are we going?" asked Jennifer since Amy and Cream neglected to reveal where and what the destination is.

"Where going to Tails' house to see if he can help us with the search," answered Amy.

"You mean the little fox cub with two tails that follows the famous Sonic the hedgehog around?" inquired Jennifer, everybody knew about Sonic after all.

"That's the one," said Cream, and if he's at home he's probably with Cosmo too."

Jennifer asked her third question in this chapter, "Who?" plain and simple.

"His girlfriend," plainly and simply answered Amy.

Jennifer gave a nod of understanding as they finally reached Tails house. The door was locked but Amy knew about the spare key that Tails keeps under his mat. Sometimes she knew just too much for her own good. Amy opened the door and entered first and gave a slight giggle.

"What is it Amy?" questioned Cream, now getting curious.

Amy just turned around with a smirk on her face, "Come and see for yourself." She motioned for them to enter the house. Their eyes met with probably the cutest sight they had ever seen. Tails and Cosmo were laying cheek to cheek on the couch in the living room. Cosmo lay on top of Tails with her arms wrapped across his torso. Tails had one of his arms around Cosmo while the other swung off the couch carelessly; Tails also had both of his namesakes wrapped around Cosmo's body for extra warmth. The two of them both had big smiles on their faces as they shared this special moment that would melt anyone's heart.

Jennifer let out a small giggle, "Are they always like this?" she asked playfully while admiring how cute they were together.

"I think so," replied Amy, secretly she was both happy for them and jealous at the same time. Tails and Cosmo had activated a love trap during the Metarex wars that she had set up for Sonic and herself. She was extremely angry at first but she had accepted the fact that she wasn't going to win Sonic's heart by force; or at least that's what she said.

Then the two embracing children both fluttered their eyes open as they began to look into each other's eyes as if in a trance. That was until they noticed that there were four guests in the house with smirks on their faces. They both went wide eyed and hurriedly broke their hug and ended up sitting on opposite sides of the couch both blushing furiously.

"Uh…" Tails tried to speak but was too embarrassed to do so.

"When did you get here?" asked Cosmo almost as if it were a whisper.

"We just dropped by, sorry if we were interrupting anything," answered Amy; She always was able to get a little payback at the two by teasing them.

Tails noticed that there was an unfamiliar face among their friends, "Oh, Who's this?" he asked still blushing slightly.

The brown ferret Introduced herself to the young couple as well as her current search for the hooded figure she saw.

"My goodness," Cosmo started, "You think this man knows something about what happened that day?"

Jennifer began thinking, "I'm not so sure, but he may be the only lead I have."

Their conversation was cut short when the Tails' home phone started ringing. Tails picked it up and started talking, "Hello?"

…

"Hey Knuckles. What's up?"

…

"Wait why?"

…

"Really? What is it?"

…

"Okay, we'll be right over," Tails hung up the phone, "That was Knuckles, he says he found something up on Angel Island and we should come and see it."

"But what about Sonic?" asked Amy, "Shouldn't he come and see this discovery too?"

"Sonics already there with Knuckles as we speak, now come on let's get going!" he said excitedly as the six animals, and Seedrian, ran for Tails' workshop which was connected by a single door in the living room. Jennifer was amazed at what she saw, the X-tornado, Tails prized jet plane. Jennfer had heard that the two-tailed fox was a genius but she never thought he was this smart! The group boarded the jet, Tails had modified the plane so it could fit a total of five people in it, Cheese could just sit on Cream's lap so all the seats were filled. Tails revved up the engine and flew off into the clear blue sky toward Angel Island to see what Knuckles had found.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! What has Knuckles found on Angel Island and what happened to Jeff after he took off with the Master Emerald and left Rouge in the dust, find out next time as things start to get interesting. Reviews will be very much appreciated.**

**~Peace Off**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back FanFiction dot net! Yes I know I've been inactive for about a few months but writer's block got to me and it was hard to get rid of it. School's also been a pain in my butt although I'm sure most of you can understand that. Also I would like to thank ****Silverwind12****, ****Tamara the Hybridian****, ****xremeidiot****, and ****MixedFan8643**_**( by the way sorry if I narked you I'll try not to do it again)**_** for their reviews of the last chapter. This may sound corny but your reviews have inspired me to keep writing. Anyway I won't intrude any longer so let's get started shall we?**

_Chapter 4: surprises and small explanations_

The X-Tornado roared across the blue skies as it loomed over the great forest. Inside piloting the great jet was Miles "Tails" Prower. In the back were Amy, Cream with her chao Cheese, Cosmo, and the newcomer Jennifer Loust. Tails had been called had by Knuckles a while ago because he had found something of interest that everyone should see. Tails continued to maneuver his plane across the sky as Angel Island at last came into view.

"Were coming towards Angel Island," Tails stated, "Prepare for landing," Tails prepared the landing gear on the X-Tornado.

Jennifer was incredibly breath taken when she took a look at Angel Island, "Wow… Its more incredible than I imagined," Jennifer was truly impressed.

"It is isn't it," Amy agreed.

"But I'm not so sure Mr. Knuckles would appreciate us bringing strangers to his home," said Cream slightly worried, "You know how protective he is to the master emerald."

"Chao…" Cheese said in agreement.

"Don't worry Jennifer," Tails reassured, "If Knuckles thinks you're a threat we'll put in a good word for you," everyone else nodded in agreement.

Jennifer smiled in appreciation. By this time Tails touched down on the floating land mass near the master emerald shrine where the massive gem still stood there, shining ever brightly. The hedgehog we all know and love, Sonic, was standing there in front of the X-Tornado since he saw Tails' plane fly by and decided to become the welcoming committee. The cockpit to the X-Tornado slid open and Tails hopped out first followed by Cosmo, Amy, Cream, and then Jennifer.

"Hey guys!" greeted Sonic to everyone, "How's it going?"

"Hey Sonic, good to see you again Sonic," said Tails not precisely answering Sonic's question.

Sonic then noticed that there was a new face among his group of friends, a face belonging to a ferret girl. "Hey. Who's this?" he asked no one in particular.

"Oh," Jennifer realized he was talking about her, "My name is Jennifer. I'm very aware of who you are though Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic grinned in pride, sometimes he really enjoyed being famous. Then he started to look uneasy, "Hey Amy," he addressed his biggest fan, "Wont Knuckles be kind of sore that you brought a total stranger to his home? You know how protective he is to that giant emerald."

"Oh don't worry about it Sonic, We'll just put in a good word for her so knuckles doesn't knock her off the island." That last statement made Jennifer slightly worried.

"Okay then let's go meet up with knuckles so we can show you what we found," Said Sonic eagerly, "or better yet, Who." Then he sped off to the top of the shrine leaving behind a gust of wind. Everyone else ran up the shrine at normal speeds since they could not run as fast as Sonic. When everybody reached the top of the shrine they saw the hot tempered echidna himself standing in front of the master emerald with his arms folded. He noticed that there were others present so he turned around and saw the whole group had arrived, "Good, you've arrived," then he noticed Jennifer, "Who's this?" Knuckles said with a hint of distrust while he was narrowing his eyes.

"This is our new friend, Jennifer," explained Cream who was getting slightly worried for Jennifer.

Jennifer was now visibly shaking out of fear Knuckles might 'knock her off the island'. That was until Knuckles said, "Alright then come and see what I found," he walked off into a direction leaving everyone kind of surprised to say the least.

Jennifer sighed a sigh of relief as the group went off to see what Knuckles had found, only to their surprise that it was in fact a person. To be exact it was a male arctic fox that was about 4 ½ feet tall wearing a hooded cloak that covered most of his face. He also wore a pair of brown leather snow boots, brown leather gloves and bulky silver wristbands. Another feature was that mysterious blue diamond that hung from his neck. He appeared to be asleep lying on a fallen stone pillar with leaves on it to form a makeshift bed.

"Who is he?" asked Tails, getting interested in this person.

"I'm not sure," replied Knuckles, "me and Sonic just found him unconscious on the ground for some reason."

"Hey wait a minute," Jennifer interrupted for a second. She was looking over the fox for a few seconds before it hit her, "That's the guy I saw the other night!" she blurted out so that everyone could hear.

"Are you sure?" inquired Cosmo.

Jennifer thought back on that night and had remembered that the cloaked figure looked exactly like the one that was lying on the stone pillar, "Yes. I remember what he looked like and this is him. I'm positive!"

Sonic, who was totally confused at this point, intervened, "Whoa whoa whoa! What is she talking about?"

"Well," Jennifer explained, "a few days ago I was picking up milk for my grandmother but then I passed out for some reason, next thing I know I wake up in my room and it's eleven o'clock at night. But for one second I see this guy out in the streets through my window before he ran off." Jennifer was starting to get tired of having to explain this same old story over and over.

"Okay once he wakes up you can question him," said Knuckles who was now gazing towards the master emerald, "Ya' know. I might just owe him a whole lot," he trailed off.

"What do ya' mean?" inquired Tails.

"Well," Knuckles started, "it was only a couple of hours ago Rouge tried to steal the Master Emerald again, only this time she had this really weird pouch that had this purple dust in it. It was only a second before she threw some of it at me; my vision was all foggy when I passed out. Next thing I knew I woke up feelin' like a zombie when I noticed the Master Emerald was gone," a collection of small gasps were heard from the crowd as Knuckles continued, "I started freaking out and cursing myself until Sonic showed up out of nowhere." The echidna glanced toward the hedgehog who then put in his two cents.

"I was just leisurely sprint across Green Hill until I saw Angel Island fall from the sky into the sea like the time the Master Emerald exploded. I got worried and high tailed it over there as quick as possible. When I got there I saw Knuckles looking all shocked and stuff. He told me about Rouge and the weird pouch of stuff. We almost darted off the island when it suddenly started to rise up again." Everyone who was listening were getting a good idea of where this was going as Knuckles then re-used his two cents.

"Nothing made sense at that point. We raced up the Master Emerald shrine to see it was back in its rightful place keeping the island afloat. The only other thing there was this guy right here," he motioned toward the sleeping figure dressed in black before them, "After that I called Tails to bring everyone here to see this."

Amy now decided to say something, "Wow. That's some story"

"When do you think he will wake up?" asked Cream.

"Not sure," Answered Knuckles, "We'll just have to wait and see."

Everyone gave a nod of agreement as they were waiting for their mysterious guest to awaken so they can question his presence especially Jennifer who was going to get her answers a little earlier than she expected.

**Well how's that for a twist? We all know who they found but they don't have the slightest clue related to this cloaked guy whatsoever. Once again sorry for the late udate and sorry for the short length but I just really wanted to update this story. I'll try harder next time but until then…**

**~Peace off**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello once more readers. Sorry again for the late update but I hate writers block! It makes me not update as much as I want to. That and I've been watching a lot of Mythbusters since the last update. Anyway here's a new chapter for the people who are actually reading this.**

**Disclaimer: (do I seriously have to do this each time?) I do not own the Sonic franchise in any way whatsoever, if I did Cosmo would probably still be alive.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter five: Foreshadowing and awakenings<em>

His senses were hazy and his nerves were very tired. He began to stir until he heard the faint murmur of voices. Not wanting to arouse suspicion the arctic fox decided to act like he was unconscious until he was sure the coast was clear. The voices in question were Sonic the hedgehog and his friends who were discussing about their mysterious quest. Emphasis on the word mysterious as he had only arrived on Angel Island apparently to return the Master Emerald.

Right now as everyone was conversing with each other Amy had decided to say something that was bothering her for a while, "Knuckles, why are his boots and gloves still on?"

This caught Knuckles somewhat off guard, "What? Why would I want to take his stuff off?"

"Because if he wakes up with them on his feet and hands will become all sweaty and uncomfortable," she explained, "Besides, its spring time the sun by itself can make him sweat."

"I'm not so sure Ames," Sonic said, "When me and Knuckles picked up his unconscious body it felt extremely cold."

"What do mean 'cold'" asked Tails.

"I mean, just by touching him it felt like I was holding an ice cube wrapped in cloth or something." Sonic expanded.

"Still," Amy intervened, "we should at least show him some courtesy by keeping his things in check for him."

Everybody agreed. Besides, everyone knew how impossible it would be to reason with Amy seeing as she is so stubborn, including Jennifer who had only known Amy for about a day or two. Jennifer and Amy were going to remove his boots, Jennifer would hold the upper ankle to keep the leg steady while Amy would untie the boot and slide it out. They first started with the left leg and when Jennifer made contact with the body part she instantly knew what Sonic was talking about, his body felt incredibly cold but it was clearly a warm day in spring. It didn't take long for them to remove the first boot with Amy admiring the workmanship of it.

"Whoever made these must've been a professional," she commented, "I'll have to ask him where he got 'em"

Amy put the boot down and worked with Jennifer to pull the other one off, "But why would he where these?" Jennifer wondered out loud, "its spring time and he's wearing snow boots."

"Well let's take off his gloves now," Amy said as she went to remove one. However, upon contact with his forearm she instantly drew her hand back as if something had stung her.

"What's wrong?" asked Tails who went over to Amy.

"I don't know," she answered and began to roll up the man's sleeve to find out what's up, only when she did it wasn't quite what she was expecting. Indeed what was found was incredibly shocking to everybody.

"His arm is made of ice!" Sonic blurted out so everybody could know what was up.

It did appear so that his forearm resembled the substance of frozen water. Upon inspection Tails had confirmed it was so, and removing the glove from his hand yielded the same predicament, a hand made out of ice.

"He must have powers over ice," Tails theorized still gazing at the frozen arm.

"Impossible!" Knuckles interjected, "The last people with ice powers died off thousands of years ago!"

"You mean the Cryo-mancers?" asked Jennifer.

"Cryo… mancers?" said Cosmo confused. She had been on this planet for about over a year and there were still things she did not understand, like history for example.

"Well," Jennifer began, "The Cryo-mancers were an ancient group of Mobians who could control and harness ice and snow. Their civilization was centered mostly in the northern parts of Mobius. Not a lot is known about them because any recorded history concerning them is hieroglyphics inside the ruins of their ancient city."

Cosmo was absorbing all this information while at the same time wondering if she would ever understand this planet.

After the lesson was given, Knuckles resumed his argument, "Yeah so he can't have ice powers if the cryo-mancers are gone."

"Well," Sonic started, eager to play with Knuckles' temper, "Why do you think he's like this?"

Knuckles couldn't find himself to answer that question, once again the red hot-head had embarrassed himself.

"That's not the only thing weird with him," stated Tails as he pulled down the prone fox's hood to reveal a necklace sown in his neck with a strange blue diamond hung from the end. Everyone stared at it in awe.

After a while Knuckles decided to break the ice, "Well whether or not he's a cryo-mancer we won't get answers until he wakes up, and who knows how long that'll take."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but what they didn't know is that their guest had woken up only a few minutes ago.

*8 hours later*

It was extremely late at night and all the residents on top of Angel Island were asleep. Except one, an arctic fox lying on a fallen stone pillar. _'Finally, the coast is clear' _he thought putting on his boots and gloves. Lying on a stone pillar for 8 hours can make someone feel very sore in the spine and this was no exception.

As he started walking past all the sleeping figures and walking down the stone steps Sonic started to wearily open his eyes, he stayed awake for a second before he closed his lids again. Then his body bolted up in shock. The guy that was lying on the stone pillar was gone! Sonic looked around frantically until he spotted him walking towards the edge of the island. He wasted no time before catching up to the fox just as he was at the very end.

"Whoa! Hang on buddy. Ya' can't leave just yet." Reasoned Sonic, We spent all day waiting for you to wake up so our new friend can ask you some questions."

The fox turned to face Sonic with his icy blue eyes that seemed to just stare right through him. Before Sonic could say anything else the cloaked figure spread out his arms, stepped back about a foot, and let gravity take care of the rest.

Sonic was extremely shocked, he looked down towards the edge just in time to watch the falling figure disappear into a misty cloud and fly off in the distance.

Everyone would be disappointed when they woke up to learn that the fox had just vanished. When he walked back up towards the altar he did find something to put a smirk on his face: Tails and Cosmo embracing each other in their sleep and looking very happy with themselves. Wanting to capture this moment, Sonic Whipped out a camera that he conveniently had in his quills and took a shot, producing a clear photo of the two lovers.

At least he got something out of all this.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is why I would keep Cosmo alive, to make moments like the end of this chapter among other things. Also the whole "Break the ice" thing was not an intended pun if you were thinking that, because it's not. Let's hope I don't watch as much Mythbusters this time as I did the last update. Who am I kidding the show is way to cool.<strong>

**Review please and I will give you cookies. (Okay I'm lying but please review anyway.)**


End file.
